


A Kiss

by ObscureFulminations



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Goldgraves, One Shot, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Percival Graves - Freeform, Short One Shot, Smitten Original Percival Graves, and calm down with that smut pls, but you get it?, people need to contribute to this section, see me writing some shit fluff, this one shot might be corny, tina goldstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureFulminations/pseuds/ObscureFulminations
Summary: A light bit of fluff for my two babies that deserve the world.The story is basically set a day before Percival Graves is set to leave for Europe to track down Grindelwald.(It's just a five hundred words one shot, what sort of a summary am I supposed to even give?)





	A Kiss

_“What do you see amongst the stars?”_

_“Someone I love the most”._

_“And who do you love the most?”_

_“Of course myself”_

She nudged him gently at that statement as his laugh broke the silence of the night that was mostly dominated by the chirping of a thousand crickets. Both of them were lying down on the grass, admiring the bare starry night, unknown of what the coming future held for them. Whether they will be able to meet each other again, see each other again. The mission involved him to urgently leave for Europe, only today afternoon was he informed about it. Apparently some dark, hinky activities were going on in the continent and a dark wizard was responsible for all of them. Tracking him down was the main task.

 

Even she had volunteered for it, but he was the one responsible for getting her rejected for the same. Not because he wanted to win any accolade for a successful mission (the chances of which were pretty dim) but because he didn’t want to see her getting hurt in any way possible.

Life didn’t hold much for him, she on the other hand was yet to accomplish stuff.  ‘Tina, you are going to do great things’, as he would often say to her. Remind her of her hidden potential.

 

_“So when are you going to return?” She asked, glancing back at him._

_“Well well…You ask like you are going to miss me”, His gaze was still fixed at the sky._

_“I am not going to miss you”_

_“You bet Miss Goldstein”_

This time it was her laugh that reverberated through the empty surroundings.  She liked to see him miffed, well at least challenged to some extent. Not many were able to achieve that feat.

 

_“Tell me what do you see amongst the stars?”_ She asked again, breaking off his train of thoughts that had had him seemingly absorbed into the peaceful surroundings.

_“You…”_ He finally glanced at her, causing them to lock their eyes for a moment. A moment he wished would last for an eternity. He could stay like this for the rest of his days, uncaring about the rest of the world.

 

She on the other hand blushed lightly at his words. He smiled and leaned towards her, trying to absorb the ever so slight details of her facial expressions. How her cheeks went slightly pink, to how she looked at him.

 

He lightly brushed his fingers across the side of her face, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

_“Promise me you’ll return…”_ She said, taking his fingers in her own her hand.

_“Looks like someone is going to miss me”_

_“It’s not a time for joke. Promise me you will return”_

She was rather serious this time; quite a shift of emotion for him to digest.

_“I’ll try my best”_ , this was all he could utter. In spite of all his bravery on the field she was still his weakness. Both of them knew how slim his chances were. From what he had heard, Nurmengard was a messy and rough terrain and he obviously couldn’t lie to her to raise her expectations.

_“I will miss you”_ She said rather silently, before pulling him closer as their lips slowly melted against each other.

__

_ Tina Goldstein kissed Percival Graves.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes! Hope you guys liked it. This is what I do when I am supremely bored. Any grammatical error is regretted.


End file.
